Rescue
by Bensler
Summary: Pre-ep for Rescue.  My take on Olivia's possible reaction to Elliot sending in the DNA left forgotten in her desk drawer.


**DISCLAIMER: A statement, document, or assertion that disclaims responsibility, affiliation, etc.; disavowal; denial. Yep, that is what I do with SVU. They are owned by Dick Wolf not Bensler. But just once, I wish TPTB would take a cue from some of us fanfic authors and let things turn out like we think they should! Don't you agree? " ) Bensler**

**Rescue**

**By Bensler**

Olivia whipped back around and glared at her partner, incredulous over his admission. "You think I purposely didn't send Calvin's DNA to the lab," she stated tersely, the anger emanating from her.

"I didn't say that, Olivia," he carefully replied, steeling himself for the consequence of his previous words.

"You didn't have to - I see it in your eyes; hear it in your voice." She shook her head and let out a snort. "Besides - what else could you have meant?"

"Come on, Liv. What would you have done if the tables were turned?"

"I wouldn't have taken the liberty of sending it to the lab without first talking to you!" she snapped.

He was getting riled now that she was trying to make it seem he had done something wrong. If they kept this up much longer, Cragen was sure to hear them. Elliot glanced toward the captain's office to see if they had already gotten his attention. He tried to change the tone of their heated disagreement in hopes of keeping Cragen out of it.

"I thought I was doing you a favor." He spoke quietly and prayed she would follow his lead.

She didn't.

"Favor?" She laughed at him. "Well, I don't _need_ your favors, Elliot! What I _need_ is for you to stay out of my business!" She wasn't quite yelling. Yet.

"This isn't your business, Olivia. It's a case. Walter Burlock. Vivian Arliss. Remember them? Huh?"

"Don't patronize me."

"Then don't stand there acting indignant because I did something you should have done long before now!"

"I thought I _had_ sent it!"

"Look, this case has gotten under your skin and I know how close you've gotten to…" His voice grew softer because he did know how this was affecting her and wished there was something he could do to ease the burden.

"You don't know anything about me anymore. And it's more than apparent you don't trust me either," she hissed, her eyes narrowed with betrayal, hurt and fury.

"Liv…" This was not going well at all, and he realized that at this point he was powerless to change the course.

Shaking her head slowly from side to side, she whispered, "After _all_ these years, all that has been between us, we're right back to the beginning."

"What?" Elliot asked, bewilderment in his eyes. All he understood was he didn't like where this conversation seemed to be heading.

Backing away from him, she continued, "If you can't trust partner, Elliot…"

What! He knew it. He _knew_ it. He should have chosen his words more carefully. There was no doubt in his mind what her next ones were going to be. "No, no. Liv, don't do this," he started toward her but stopped when she held out her hands.

She was nodding her head now as she told him, "That's right, Elliot. It's time to get a new one." She turned on her heel and headed for Cragen's office.

Elliot could not let her do this. Cragen was already upset with her. The brass threatening to fire her. This could be the straw on the camel's back. He ran to catch up with her, grabbed her right arm and spun her around. "Liv! I don't want a new partner. And you can't go to Cragen." He tried his best to keep his voice down but in his peripheral vision he saw others looking at them.

"You don't get to tell me what to do, Elliot." She locked her eyes on his hand that gripped her arm then looked up at him. "Now let go of me." Her voice was firm and demanding. Not at all quiet.

"Listen to me, Olivia, Cragen's already talked to you and…" he tried to warn her but it was too late.

The sound of Captain Cragen's office door being swung open, the blinds jangling loudly against the window signaled the end of their tete-a-tete.

Elliot released her arm as soon as he saw the captain heading their way. His eyes caught hers again and silently pleaded with her not to tell Cragen she wanted another partner. From the blackness in them he knew she was furious. And there was no telling what she would do even if it were _only_ to spite him.

As Cragen came up behind Olivia, he asked, "There a problem here?" His tone was brusque, the look on his face clearly one of irritation and annoyance as he looked back and forth from one detective to the other.

Elliot looked at Olivia. It was her play; the ball was in her court. He was a mere spectator now. She stared at him for a few long seconds then turned to Cragen. "Yes, sir."

The ground turned to liquid beneath him and Elliot instantly felt the need to steady himself, but how could he when his anchor was unsettled, tossing, getting ready to cut free of him? She was going to leave him. Again. Why hadn't he just kept his mouth shut? Or figured another way to bring to her attention the swab in her desk drawer. His gaze dropped to the floor; he couldn't look at her. He could not watch as she took the first step to sever their partnership.

"But, we're working on it," she continued.

At her words, Elliot felt relief shoot through him so hard he became lightheaded to the point of nearly passing out. This woman could take him from one end of the emotional spectrum to the other in a nano second. It was not good for his heart. Or mind. His eyes shifted to catch hers and he hoped she could see the relief he felt in them.

Cragen eyed them both skeptically, sighed, then told them, "Well, work on it quietly, or somewhere besides my squad room. We clear?"

Elliot could only nod as Olivia answered, "Crystal, sir."

When Cragen went back to his office, Olivia gave Elliot one last look and left the squad room.

Settling on the bench in front of their lockers, she stared at theirnames as she replayed the confrontation with Elliot over and over, looking for some way to blame him for the whole thing.

'_We can't stall on this the way you've been stalling about finding Calvin's dad,"_

"_What?"_

_Elliot had taken a deep breath as he turned back and cleared his throat. "I found the swab yesterday. I know that you didn't send Calvin's DNA to the lab"_

"_You snooping through my desk?"_

"_You left a drawer open, I went to close it, there it was. That's it."_

"_I thought that I sent in the swab, so if I didn't, I forgot, and I made a mistake. I'll send it in now."_

"_I already did."_

Still angry and upset, now that Olivia had had some time to think, she realized it _did_ look like she was stalling. But she wasn't. She really thought she had turned in the DNA. Maybe she was losing her edge in her old age; maybe she had been in SVU way too long; maybe it was time to throw in the towel. Or maybe it was just this case. It _was_ under her skin. Elliot was right about that. It invaded every waking moment and most moments when she should be sleeping. That could be part of it too, she thought.

She was exhausted from working, thinking, worrying and taking care of Calvin. Still, she would not have taken it on herself to send something in Elliot's care to the lab. Or would she? If she thought it would keep him out of trouble? Of course, she would. He was her partner and best friend. She had edged over the line before to save his neck and she wouldn't hesitate to do it again.

Knowing that she needed some time Elliot waited fifteen minutes before following her. Sitting on the bench in front of her locker, there was a blank look in her eyes. Cautiously, he approached and took a seat near her. She did not move or speak and he wondered if she was so out of it she really did not see him. Or if she were still so upset she was ignoring him. She continued to stare at nothing.

Finally, he found his voice. "Liv? I'm sorry for how all this…"

"Elliot, don't." Her eyes closed then opened and continue to stare at the locker. "I know what it looked like, but I _swear_ to God I did _not_ purposely forget to turn in that DNA sample."

He still wasn't sure why she hadn't turned it in but knew he had to make sure that whatever he said did not sound like another accusation.

"Okay, I believe you. But, Liv, you can't deny that you have gotten really close to Calvin and I know how much you wanted to be a mother and now…"

"Now, what? You think I want a kid so bad I would intentionally keep him from his mother or father?" she turned to glare at him.

"If you knew he was going into a bad situation, yes. You'd do everything in your power to keep that child from being hurt anymore than he already has…"

"Elliot…"

"That's who you are, Olivia. And maybe it was a subconscious thing…you know, your mind's way of holding onto to Calvin a little longer."

Tears began to flow down her cheeks and she turned away hoping he would not see her cry. She had gotten close to Calvin in a very short time and the thought of giving him up made her sick to her stomach. But she would. If they found his father and the guy was decent, she could give him up. Because he deserved a chance to have a father. His real father. But she also wouldn't hesitate to keep him and make it legal if the guy was a deadbeat who didn't even want the kid.

"Look…you're already on thin ice with Cragen and the brass for sticking your nose in the case after he assigned it to Munch and Fin. He finds out about this and you're gonna be in more trouble."

Her hands went to her face to wipe at the tears as she turned to look at him.

"It was a stupid _mistake_, Elliot! I didn't do it on _purpose_!"

"Okay, okay. I know that, but how do you think it will look to Cragen? He already knows you're too close to this case. Why you think he didn't give to us? Especially after you asked?"

Running her hands through her hair, she sighed heavily. She nodded then locked her gaze with his. "I can take Cragen wondering, but not you. Elliot, I _have_ to know you believe me."

He searched her eyes, her pain, her torment, undeniable but wrapped in the truth. She would _not_ have done this on purpose. Nor would she have jeopardized the case by holding on to Calvin's DNA. No matter how much it hurt her, how much she wanted to keep the boy, she would do what was right. Because this was Olivia, too.

Reaching out, he squeezed her shoulder softly. "I do believe you," he assured her.

Sniffling, she wiped at her eyes again. "You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

A soft chuckle escaped from him. "I'm not just saying it, Liv. I _know_ you. I believe you because I trust you." He smiled and pulled her into a quick hug as they sat on the bench.

Olivia returned his smile, wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered, "Thank you."

She let her head fall to his shoulder as the warmth of their embrace began to heal the wounds of the day. She was content and could face whatever happened because Elliot believed her, trusted her.

The things that came between them from time to time had tossed and buffeted their relationship, battered and bruised it. But no matter what life threw their way, it had never been and would _never_ be a match for the intrinsic bond which anchored them to one another. It was never enough to cause one to abandon the other. And though at times it may have seemed to be the case, it wasn't long before the other would step up to rescue the one in trouble.

Because, after all was said and done, they were still Benson and Stabler. Partners. For better or worse.

~ ~ ~ eoeoeoeo ~ ~ ~

**Just once, I wish TPTB would take a cue from some of us fanfic authors and let things turn out like we think they should! Let me know what you think about MY twist. " ) Bensler**


End file.
